movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Spoof Travels' Storylines
Here are some movie spoof travel storylines. Movie Spoof Travels Miss Bianca and the Bernard: *On Christmas morning, 1909, Stephen Squirrelsky and his friends come in to find a cosy cottage where they meet and introduce themselves to Bob Parr and Helen Parr, who have a little baby mouse named Yasha Mousekewitz, who they think is cute. As everyone goes to bed, Andrew is left in change of watching over Yasha, who leaves, so Andrew tries to stop her, but can't succeed, then ends up trying to hold her back, until he and Yasha decide to join the others. As morning comes, Stephen and the others join Yasha, who is now Miss Bianca, a white mouse, as she, Andrew, and Stephen go to get the paper, but scare Chula away, then get the newspaper as Bob and Helen decide to give Miss Bianca a lisence. The next day, as Andrew, Stephen, and Courage go to a store to get a box, they give Miss Bianca a new necklace to wear. Then, Miss Bianca, Stephen, Andrew, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow, and Chicken go off and meet Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Q. Dawson, along with Taran and Princess Eilonwy. After meeting Basil and Dawson, the heroes set off for home. Meanwhile, at a railroad yard, a grey mouse named Bernard goes to get something to eat at Waldorf and Statler's, but frees his friends, then escapes to meet Miss Bianca, Basil, Dawson, Stephen, and the others, who are talking about Helen having a baby, which is only coming, as long as weeks, days, and months pass. The next morning, Miss Bianca, Stephen, and the others go upstairs to see a baby, which they think is cute. As Bob and Helen go on a trip, The Queen of Hearts takes charge of the baby, while Miss Bianca, Stephen, and the others encounter with Madame Mousey and Belladonna, who trick them into wrecking everything as they manage to save Nemo from getting eating. Mad, The Queen of Hearts takes Stephen, Andrew, Courage, Cow, and Chicken to the shop to get some objects, two chain cuffs for Andrew, Stephen, and Miss Bianca, a chain for Courage and Chicken, and a bell collar for Cow. Terrified, the six heroes leave, and get chased by some hunting dogs, but reunite with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and the others, who come in to join them. Buzz tries to shoot his laser at the dogs, but finds his laser getting weak, then asks for Woody's help as Woody uses him for a karate chop action attack, leaving Bernard to help him. They go to a zoo to meet Conker, who frees Stephen, Andrew, Courage, Cow, and Chicken at last. As Bernard, Miss Bianca, Stephen, and the others head into the village to Waldorf and Statler's place to get some orders, a beautiful song plays when they eat. The next morning, when Miss Bianca falls in love with Bernard, they declare to go back home, and have some fun on the farm, only to have Stephen, Tod, Courage, The Powerpuff Girls and Miss Bianca kidnapped and taken to the pound, as they are locked up, but are let out, then reunite with their friends before they battle and defeat Chula, who tries to attack the baby, but never succeeds, and is defeated, leaving Stephen, Andrew, Flippy and Bernard to be captured, while Basil and Dawson succeed in rescuing him, only for Dawson to be injured. On Christmas day, as the heroes reunite at last, Basil and Dawson arrive, with Dawson being aided. Piglet Pan: *One night, Stephen and his friends arrive to London to meet Basil, Mrs. Brisby, Miss Bianca, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Tony Toponi, along with Sheep. Jealous of their stories, Basil declears that Miss Bianca has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them. Piglet and Lady visit Miss Bianca, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Stephen, and the others and take them to Neverland. At Neverland, Negaduck, his lackey, Lefou, and his gang of grasshoppers are on a ship, trying to stop Piglet for cutting off Negaduck's hand and feeding it to Scar. Piglet, Lady, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Stephen, and the others arrive where they meet Tommy, Winnie the Pooh, Dinah, Dana, Terk, and Roo, who go find the dogs and are forced to rescue Kanga from Negaduck as they meet the girls and rescue Kanga. They dance to a celebration of a party for rescuing Kanga, until Stephen and the others are captured by Negaduck, Lefou, and his gang of grasshoppers, leaving Piglet to rescue them and defeat Negaduck, Lefou, and the grasshoppers, before taking Miss Bianca, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Stephen, and the others back where they are. The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): *In the old centuries of Prydain, we arrive and meet Fievel, who is an "assistant mouse-keeper" on the small farm of Caer Dallben, home of Owl the Enchanter, who learns that Cat R. Waul is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron-Born". Owl fears Cat R. Waul may try to steal his Pokemon, Pikachu, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Owl directs Fievel and the others to take Pikachu to safety; unfortunately, Fievel's foolish daydreaming causes Pikachu to be captured by Cat R. Waul's forces. As they release and free Pikachu, they get captured, but meet Olivia Flaversham, who falls in love with Fievel, who also falls in love with Olivia, as the heroes make their escape to save Conker and get out of the dungeon. At the marshes they learn that the cauldron is held by three dogs, who agree to trade the cauldron for Fievel's sword, and as he reluctantly agrees, he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the dogs reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will kill him. Although Fievel feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Olivia and Fievel will kiss. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by Cat R. Waul's soldiers who have finally reached the marshes themselves. They only capture most of the heroes, leaving the rest to find a way to help. Cat R. Waul uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. The heroes manage to defeat Cat R. Waul, before the three dogs come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Fevel has finally realized Oliver's true friendship, so he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Conker challenges the reluctant dogs to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Conker's remarks, the dogs honor the request, restoring Oliver back to life. The heroes then journey back to Caer Dallben where Owl and the others watch them in a vision created by Pikachu, and Owl finally praises Fievel for his heroism despite the fact that Fievel prefers to be a Pokemon Mouse. Trent Hood: *Stephen and his friends have arrived in Sherwood Forest to meet Trent and DJ, who tell them to get some taxes to give to the poor. As they rob taxes from Rothbart and Marvin, the heroes meet Nicole and her family where Gumball and Anais decide to join Stephen and the others on the team once the heroes have given the poor taxes to make them rich. At the castle, Stephen and the others meet Gwen and LeShawna, who plan to marry Trent and DJ. At the tournament, they play Archery and rescue Gwen and LeShawna. In the woods, they have a party to celebrate of thinking of Trent and Gwen getting married soon. But when Rothbart, Marvin, Pete, and the others take over the world, trap the people, and lock them up, Trent, DJ, Stephen, and the others declare that they must rescue the slaves and collect the taxes before it is too late. At the end, as Stephen and the others escape, Andrew and Trent survive and reunite with their friends. In the end, Trent and Gwen get married and dissapear on a coach that DJ pilots as Gumball has finally decided that he and Anais will join Stephen and his friends since he has got himself a badge. Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): *Stephen and his friends arrive at a zoo where they meet MeeMee and ride aboard Casey Jr as he takes off with his circus train to reach his goal. Donald Duck delivers Baby to MeeMee, along with Madame Au Lait, Chikidee, Lopsiloo, and Tallulah, who tease Baby about his ears, leaving MeeMee to stand up and teach them a lesson. As they build a circus in town and join a parade, MeeMee gets locked up for misbehaving, while Baby, Stephen, and the others are alone and meet Mickey Mouse, who agrees to take charge of them. During the Pyramid of Pachyderms, Madame Au Lait, Chikidee, Lopsiloo, and Tallulah get injured and declare Baby is no longer a monkey, forcing Baby to do a clown act. After being drunk and seeing some pink elephants, Baby, Mickey, Stephen, and the others meet Sonic and his friends, who agree to help Baby fly and succeed with Baby flying and reuniting with his mother, MeeMee, because Andrew says he wants to go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs since he is interested in them. Bubblesrella: *Stephen and his friends meet Bubbles, who is lonely and lost, so they agree to help her. Her stepmother Ursula has warned Bubbles not to go to the ball, for she can only go once she finishes her tasks. Stephen and his friends agree to help Bubbles by making things right. Bubbles declares that she wants to go to the ball, so Stephen and the others help Bubbles' cat friends by picking up the supplies for a dress, only for it to get ruined by Wendy Darling and Penny, leaving Fauna to give Bubbles a new dress. As midnight comes, Bubbles is back to her old self, and is locked up by Ursula, who locks her up, leaving Stephen and the others to fight and defeat The Grand Duke of Owls, free Bubbles, and put on her glass slipper, making her a beautiful princess and forcing her to marry Michael Darling. Animal Story: *Stephen and his friends, having gotten Gumball on their team, arrive to meet Cody's animals, and when they have a staff meeting that Robin informs that Cody's birthday party is today, they hide when Cody brings a new animal named Puss in Boots, which they come out from hiding and take a look at him, leaving things to change fast for poor Robin Hood, who wants to get rid of Puss. When Robin accidentally knocks Puss out the window, he, Stephen, and the others go to Pizza Planet, only to get lost at a gas station, riding a van, and have a look in the arcade. When Puss goes in a claw machine, that he thinks is a rocket, Stephen and the others try to stop him, but get captured along with Puss by Mitch, who takes them to their house, where they spend a creepy night there. When Robin, Stephen, and the others get separated, Puss tries to fly out of the window to escape, but falls, then hurts his paw, leaving Penny to bandage it. As Robin, Stephen, and the others reunite with Puss, they try to get back to Cody's house, but fail when the other animals turn on them, leaving Puss to get captured and be strapped to a rocket. Robin, Stephen, and the others decide to act fast, and get Mitch's toys all together, but go outside, and give Mitch a terrible fright, that he leaves. As they go to escape, they get chased by Dragon, who tries to catch them, but is no match for them, then gets tricked into being surrounded by cars. The heroes climb in the car and arrive at another home for Christmas where they open presents, and with Robin and Maid Marian kissing each other, they hear the baby getting a puppy and Timon's Mother. Robin and the Beanstalk: *The story begins in Happy Valley where everything is quiet and peaceful until Jasmine is kidnapped and taken away by an evil giant, leaving Stephen, the others, along with Robin Hood, Iago, and Baloo to climb up a beanstalk, that was made by beans that Iago dropped, as the heroes set off to rescue Jasmine, go inside to enjoy a meal, and successfully save Jasmine and run away from Willie the Giant, who falls helplessly down a beanstalk. The Aristomice: *In Paris 1910, Stephen and his friends, having gotten Anais on their team, meet a mother mouse named Miss Bianca, and her three kids, Olivia Flaversham, Jaq, and Fievel Mousekewitz, who live with Nanny, and her butler, Percival McLeach. One day while preparing her will with lawyer King Triton, Nanny declares her fortune to be left to her mice, and thereafter to McLeach. McLeach hears this through a speaking tube, and plots to eliminate the mice and the heroes. Therefore, he sedates the mice, Stephen, and the others by putting sleeping pills in a milk mixture intended for them, and enters the countryside to abandon them. There, he ends up being ambushed by Baloo and Bagheera, and leaves the mice, Stephen, and the others are stranded in the countryside, while Nanny, Rizzo, and Rain discover their absence. In the morning, Miss Bianca meets an alley mouse named Bernard, who offers to guide her, her kids, Stephen, and his friends to Paris. The group briefly hitchhikes in a milk truck before being chased off by the driver. Later, while crossing a railroad trestle, the heroes narrowly avoid an oncoming train, only to leave Anais to fall into a river and get saved by Stephen, who in turn has to be rescued himself by Stella and Heather, who accompany the heroes to Paris. McLeach returns to the country to retrieve his possessions from Baloo and Bagheera, as the only evidence that could incriminate him. Travelling across the rooftops of the city, the heroes meet Bernard's friend Tramp and his musicians, who perform the song Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat. After the band has departed, Bernard and Bianca converse on a nearby rooftop while the kittens listen at a windowsill. Here, Bianca's loyalty to Nanny, prompts her to make Bernard's proposal of marriage become difficult. Bianca, her kids, along with Stephen and the others, return to Nanny's mansion, but get placed in a sack held by McLeach, who prepares to ship them to Timbuktu; whereupon they direct Rizzo to retrieve Bernard. He does so, and as Bernard returns to the mansion, he is instructing Rizzo to locate Tramp and his gang. This done, the alley heroes and Rain fight Bernard, while Rizzo frees Bianca, her kids, Stephen, and the others. At the end of the fight, McLeach is locked in his own packing-case and sent to Timbuktu himself. Nanny's will is rewritten to exclude McLeach, with Nanny remaining ignorant of the reason for McLeach’s departure. After adopting Bernard into the family, Nanny establishes a charity foundation housing Paris's animals (represented by Tramp and his band, who reprise their song). The Little Mer-Lioness: *In the ocean, Stephen and his friends swim under the water to meet Nala, who dreams of finding a love for herself, but often dreams about going up to the surface to meet Zazu, then also ignores Mufasa's warnings. Then Nala meets Simba on the outer world, and intends to marry him, but when Zira plans to take over the wedding, Stephen and the others must stop her quick before it's too late. During the fight, Zira is defeated by Stephen, who controls the ship from getting out of control when Simba and Nala get married. Brisbyhontas: *In the year 1607, Pooh, who is from London, travels with his friends to another world to meet Mrs. Brisby, Pooh, and the others, who meet each other at Tsenacommacah, unaware of Ratigan warning Pooh and the gang to haunt the Indians. Kermiladdin: *In Agrabah, the city of that place, Percival C. McLeach, the Grand vizier of Pumbaa, and Tigger, who have arrived, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. McLeach identifies a street urchin named Kermit, who meet Stephen and his friends. Kermit, Conker, Stephen, and his friends meet Miss Piggy, who refuses to marry a suitor and temporarily leaves the palace. Kermit and Miss Piggy become friends and fall in love. When the Gangreen Gang captures Kermit, Stephen, and the others, McLeach lies to Miss Piggy about Kermit, Stephen, and their friends's upcoming fate. McLeach disguises himself as an old man, and sends Kermit, Conker, Stephen, and the others to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, the heroes befriend three Powerpuff Girls and obtain the lamp. But when Anais inadvertently grabs a forbidden jewel, the cave collapses itself. After surviving with his friends, Kermit rubs the lamp and meets Fozzie Bear, who is trapped inside of it and meets Kermit, Conker, Stephen, and the others. He tells them that he will grant him any three wishes, and as Anais asks if she gets wishes too, Fozzie says she might if she is good. Kermit tricks Fozzie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, but uses his first to become "Prince Kermit of Ababwa", then makes Anais a queen as she gets a crown, a fur cape, and a blue dress, Gumball a duke, as they are given a palace since Anais has a necklace and a ruby that she touched. At Tigger's suggestion, McLeach plots to become Sultan by marrying Miss Piggy. When Kermit and the others greet McLeach and Pumbaa at the palace, Miss Piggy becomes upset at them. Refusing his friends advising him to tell Miss Piggy the truth, Kermit takes Miss Piggy on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Kermit sends Miss Piggy home, he is ambushed by McLeach, but is rescued from drowning by Fozzie with his second wish. McLeach tries to hypnotize Pumbaa into agreeing to his marriage to Miss Piggy, but fails when Kermit appears and prevents McLeach from doing so. After McLeach returns to his room, he orders Tigger to retrieve the lamp from Kermit. Now knowing that he will become Sultan, Kermit refuses to free Fozzie. As Tigger steals the lamp, McLeach becomes Fozzie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp Pumbaa and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Kermit's identity and exiling him, Conker, and the Powerpuff Girls to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape and return to the palace. There, McLeach tricks Miss Piggy into falling in love with him, but Fozzie refuses to grant the wish. Miss Piggy feigns interest to distract, but while Kermit, Stephen, Andrew, Nick, Judy, Snowball, Max, Duke, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, and the Powerpuff Girls try to get the lamp, McLeach stops them and traps Miss Piggy inside a giant hourglass, so the Eds try to reach the lamp, but are turned into statues, leaving Courage to grab the lamp, only to be turned into Slinky, a toy dog with Conker trying to reach the lamp, just to be a bat, and leaving the Powerpuff Girls to grab the lamp, just to get knocked out, cold. Kermit, Andrew, and Stephen stand up, but bravely try to protect their friends, then attack McLeach, who transforms into a giant hawk, and as they battle each other, McLeach, now a hawk, tells the heroes that he is the most powerful being in the world. However, the three heroes reply that Fozzie is more powerful than him. McLeach uses his last wish to become The Horned King and create his own lamp. Stephen, Andrew, and Kermit free Miss Piggy, and uses McLeach's lamp to trap the latter and Tigger. With the palace reverted to normal, Fozzie sends McLeach's lamp far away through the desert, and suggests Kermit to use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Miss Piggy, bringing the Eds, Courage, Conker, and The Powerpuff Girls back to life, and reuniting with Stephen and the others. Anais is okay and kisses Stephen. Realizing that he has to be himself, Kermit decides to keep his promise and frees Fozzie. Realizing Kermit and Miss Piggy's love, Pumbaa changes the law to allow Miss Piggy to marry whom she chooses. Fozzie leaves to explore the world, while Kermit and Miss Piggy plan their marriage. Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: *Stephen and his friends have travelled to England to meet Mrs. Brisby, who travels into Wonderland and goes on many adventures, meeting lots of characters that she wonders how she met them. First they chase Flik, who goes down a rabbit hole, and as they chase him, meet Rabbit, who shrinks them by giving them a bottle to drink as they journey through his mouth, meet Timon and Pumbaa as they travel over the sea, listen to Phil and Lil's story about Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, and the oysters, come to Flik's house when Mrs. Brisby grows big, accidentally squashing them, Anais almost loses her crown, but thinks of losing it, then gets it back as Mrs. Brisby shrinks after she eats carrots, meet some girl characters, meet Sniffles becoming Handy Pandy, Flaky in a nest, Nutty, have a party with Merlin, Winnie the Pooh, Gus, visit Chowder, Schnitzel, Mung Daal, Yzma (Kitten Form), Gurgi, and Maleficent's Goons as the heroes escape. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1 *The heroes sing along with some songs. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2 *The heroes sing along with more songs. Jasmilina: *Stephen and his friends meet Mulan, who is given a seed by Elsa. Once planted, the seed grows into a flower, and sprouts out a tiny girl, who emerges from inside the blossom, no bigger than the old woman's thumb. Mulan names the tiny girl Princess Jasmine and raises her as her own. *Although Jasmine loves her mother, she craves companionship from someone her own size. One night, the fairy prince Aladdin stumbles upon Jasmine after hearing her beautiful singing. The two take a ride on Aladdin's carpet with Abu, and fall in love; during this ride Madame Mim and her son The Horned King are enchanted by Jasmine's singing. Aladdin promises to return the next day, but that night, is unaware that Madam Mim has kidnapped poor Jasmine, Stephen, and the others from her bed and has taken her away to her show boat, where she desires Jasmine, Stephen, and the others to join their troupe and force Jasmine marry The Horned King, who is in love with her. They leave Jasmine, Stephen, and the others alone on a lily pad to fetch a priest; they are rescued by Tigger. Tigger's friends, various cats, and the people, promise to help Jasmine, Stephen, and the others get home safely while Tigger sets off to find Aladdin. Meanwhile, Aladdin learns of Jasmine, Stephen, and the others's kidnapping and ventures out to find her. *While trying to get home, Jasmine, Stephen, and the others are ambushed by Creeper, who scares Simba, Nala, and Kovu away. He too becomes enamored with her singing and promises to show her the way home if she sings at his Beetle Ball first. She reluctantly complies, but fails when her bug disguise falls off during the concert before she is denounced as ugly. Crepper throws her out without helping her. Tigger and Stephen appears and promises that he will find Aladdin and bring him to Jasmine, Stephen, and the others, but is unaware that winter has arrived when Tigger and Stephen impales his tail and leg on a thorn and is knocked out by the cold while Aladdin falls into a lake and ends up frozen in the ice. When Andrew gets too cold, Jasmine and Anais are later found by Mama Mousekewitz and taken to her underground home for shelter. She tells her of Aladdin's fate, leaving her devastated. She later meets Mama's neighbor, Papa Mousekewitz, who leads her to Tigger's body, though Jasmine, Stephen, and the others realize he is alive. Papa expresses a desire to marry Jasmine, who reluctantly accepts after persuasion from Mama. Tigger, however, recovers and leaves to find Aladdin, refusing to believe he is dead. *The Horned King ventures out to find Jasmine and the others and finds Creeper, who he coerces into helping him by removing his wings to ensure his cooperation. Creeper finds and brings Aladdin to The Horned King, also informing him of Jasmine's wedding toPapa. They head for Papa's home to retrieve Jasmine and the others, while the lion cubs find and thaw Aladdin's body out. At the wedding, Jasmine finds herself unable to marry Papa, but as Grundel and Beetle appear, a chase ensues. Aladdin appears and confronts The Horned King; the ensuing fight sends them both falling into an abyss. Jasmine and the others escape and begin a reunion with Tigger, who takes her to Aladdin's kingdom, the Vale of the Fairies, and has her sing in order to lure Aladdin out. He appears, having survived the fall, and proposes to her; Jasmine accepts. *With Tigger, Mulan, and the character court in attendance, Aladdin and Jasmine are married and depart on Carpet and Abu. Images shown during the credits reveal that Creeper resumed his singing career and apparently grew new wings; Mama and Papa marry each other; The Horned King survived the fall with minor injuries and married a female queen; and Kanga and Tramp settled their differences and found friendship. Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): *Stephen and his friends have arrived at Montressor to meet Fievel, who is enchanted by stories of Shere Khan and his ability to appear from nowhere, raid passing ships, and disappear in order to hide the loot on the mysterious "Treasure Planet", until twelve years later, Bernard has grown into an aloof and isolated teenager. He reluctantly helps his mother Mrs. Brisby run the family's Benbow Inn, and derives amusement from "Alponian solar cruising", skysurfing atop a rocket-powered sailboard. Then a dying bear name Baloo warns him and the others to watch out for the Cyborg and forces to leave the Benbow Inn and hide in a safe place. Then they notice the ball that Baloo gave them so they make a map and set off to the Spaceport where they board the R.L.S. Legacy, which sets off on a journey to Treasure Planet. They meet Lady, lots of animals, and creatures as they set off. During the trip, Rabbit is gone during the escape of the Black Hole, while the heroes escape the ship, only to leave the map behind, meet Winnie the Pooh, and manage to get it back after defeating Jenner. They use the map and teleport into Treasure Planet center, The Loot of a Thousand Worlds, and after escaping from the exploding planet, rebuild the Benbow Inn with the Treasure as a lot of money. The Mouse King: *At the sunrise of Africa, Stephen and his friends meet Basil and Mrs. Brisby, who give birth to Fievel, as he grows up, joins Stephen, his friends, and Olivia, as they journey off into the graveyard, escape from Jenner's minions, flee a stampede crushing Basil, and meet Kermit and Fozzie, who take them in when Fievel grows up and becomes Bernard, and when a reunion with Miss Bianca and Bernard begins, the heroes travel back to Pride Rock to fight Jener and his guards. Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): *Stephen and his friends have travelled to meet Kermit the Frog, who comes alive and becomes friends with them. Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: *Splendid tells everyone a story. Stephen and his friends have travelled into a Christmas era to visit a village. Jenner can't take in Nibbles, so he asks Sullivan to send Nibbles away, only for Nibbles to get blown away by the wind of Baloo. Stephen and his friends arrive to find Nibbles turning into Fievel, who grows up to become Bernard, who lets Stephen and his friends join him on their adventure, as they set off to get the girls and boys their presents. Unaware of Jenner, who has had enough of the children having presents and playing with toys, so he decides to force his guards to take the presents and toys away from them. On the way, they meet Bianca, who agrees to become Bernard's wife, and manage to deliever all the toys and save Christmas before Jenner and his guards would have taken over the town. They deliver all of them before trying doors, but find them being locked, then go down chimneys, put the toys in stockings, and finish their work, only to get captured, get arrested by Jenner and his minions, and be locked up, leaving Bianca and Anais to free them with the help of Baloo, and when the heroes escape and are from Prison, that is when Papa and Mama are now seen in their workshop. The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): *Stephen and his friends are trying to help deliver presents for Dr. Dawson. How The Genie Stole Christmas: *Stephen and his friends are helping Genie to stop Christmas from coming. Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: *On that Christmas holiday, Stephen and his friends meet Baloo, who tell them the story as they enter The North Pole to meet Fievel Mousekewitz, the Red Nosed Mouse, who has a shiny red nose, and falls in love with Olivia Flaversham. The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): *Stephen and his friends meet Mowgli, who turns into Fievel, who teams up with Pooh, Tigger, and Kanga in the Pagemaster. Frog-A-Doodle: *Stephen and his friends meet Kermit, who makes the best rockstar and singer of his best singing in a book, that is read to Pinocchio, who listens to his mom, Jasmine, who reads him a story about Kermit and his friends fighting villains. Then one stormy night, a terrible storm appears and transforms Pinocchio into Bambi, who takes them into the book where they meet Kermit and his friends in Las Vegas. At the film studio, as the heroes meet Miss Piggy, who becomes Kermit's crush, and agrees to join the heroes, Stephen disguses himself as a lady named Marina Beauty as a flapper, which is a disguise, that can be used to fool people with, though Anais doesn't know that Max is a prince and trying to be a bad guy until he turns to the good side and joins the team while the heroes struggle to fight against Oogie Boogie and his minions. And after defeating Oogie and his guards, Kermit and Miss Piggy get married when Kermit finally croaks and sings. Russell and the Giant Peach: *Stephen and his friends arrive in England to meet Russell and his parents, who have agreed to go to New York City, unaware of a Firebird eating Russell's parents. They now live with Madam Mim and Madame Medusa, who are their aunts. When King Hubert gives them a box of green glowing tongues, they eat a peach and enter inside to meet The Happy Tree Friends characters, who are setting off to New York City with their friends, unaware of trouble approaching them. The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: *In the 1600th of Paris, France, we arrive to meet Jake, who tells us a story about Fievel, who was first a baby, when he loses his mother Miss Bianca who was killed by Prince John, and has now grown up and taken in by Prince John, his master. Stephen and the others meet him, Kanga, Tigger, and Pooh, who agree to make him go to the Festival with Stephen and his friends. Unfortunately, Prince John informs them not to go to the Festival, but tells them to follow the A-Z lines, then gets alarmed when they see the Festival word, so he forbids the heroes to go to the Festival, and tells them about Fievel's Sanctuary. Meanwhile outside, A gypsy mouse name Bridget escapes from Prince John's minions and meets Tony Toponi, the Captain, who becomes his love interest, since she's helping Stephen and the others to go to the Festival. During it, Fievel becomes the king of fools, but gets saved and rescued by Bridget, who then decides to help out, but gets locked up in the Cathedral with guards at every entrance, and successfully manages to escape with her friends arriving and helping to escape. Then Prince John notice that Bridget escaped then searches the whole town. During a house burning, Tony saves the family, Betrayed Prince John and gets hit by an arrow. As Tony is injured with Bridget escaping, the heroes go to find Bridget, who arrives, bringing Tony with her. Then Prince John arrives, then loses his temper, and orders his guards to find Bridget and Tony if it's the last thing they do. Stephen and his friends find the Court of Miracles and go under ground and are surrounded and trapped by lots of animals. When they are captured and struggle to break free, the heroes try to find a way to save Bridget. They warn the Court of Miracles that Prince John's coming, only to find it's too late when Prince John finds them. At dawn, Bridget will be burn at steak, and if the heroes don't hurry, Prince John will be the Ruler of Paris. The heroes free themselves, and manage to save Bridget, but end up battling the guards, who try to stop them, but are no match for them, and are forced to retreat. Just as Fievel thinks that Bridget is dead, he and the others battle Prince John and send him falling into the pit below, since Bridget is still alive. Fievel is now the Young Mouse of Notre Dame since Tony and Bridget are kissing each other. Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: *In an old fairy tale, Stephen and his friends arrive to meet Hello Kitty, who is in love with Dear Daniel. Ursula, jealous of her stepdaughter, wants Hello Kitty dead, so she sends Simba to kill the little princess, only to have the heroes escape to a cottage where they arrive and clean it up and meet seven characters, who arrive and offer them to stay. Ursula doesn't know that the heroes are still alive, so she decides to Hello Kitty herself, and becomes Madam Mim. Unaware of this, as the heroes leave for work, Anais and the animals warn Stephen and the others, who set off to save Hello Kitty, and manage to defeat Madam Mim, only to see Hello Kitty dead, so they make a funeral, until Dear Daniel arrives and revives Hello Kitty with a kiss as they both leave. Before they leave, Stephen and his friends give Hello Kitty a crown of her own. The Hedgehog's New Groove: *Stephen and his friends have travelled into Sonictopia to meet Sonic, who becomes Elliot, and needs to be changed back. The story begins with Stephen and his friends arriving at the palace to meet Sonic, who is the ruler there, and wants to make Sonictopia his best place with something that he wants. That is when until Zelda and Ralph turn Sonic into Elliot. In order to find a way to change Sonic back, Stephen and his friends set off to find the right potion for Elliot to turn back into Sonic by going through the Jungle, heading to Jack's home, arriving at a resturant, and getting into Zelda's lab to find the right potion. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels